


Porno

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Fortune and Sorrow [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ignoren el titulo, Intento de comedia (?, M/M, No es para explicito xD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Debajo de una cama se ocultan muchas cosas.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Fortune and Sorrow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659151
Kudos: 8





	Porno

Los movimientos de Komaeda eran rápidos, tenía que apresurarse si no quería ser descubierto, pero ¿dónde podría estar su objetivo? Temía que Hinata llegase y lo descubriera al instante. Consciente de su indefinido tiempo, buscó en el armario de su habitación, en los cajones de los muebles, en el cobertizo, en el refrigerador, incluso en el baño y... ¡No estaba! Frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos, comenzando a exasperarse.

¿Dónde había escondido Hinata su regalo de San Valentín? ¡Sólo quería echarle un vistazo pequeñito y ya! ¡No tenía nada de malo! Infló las mejillas conteniendo su decepción, y continuó pensando los posibles escondites con una de sus manos sosteniendo su mentón.

Una idea surcó su mente y resistió el impulso de palmear su frente, ¿cómo paso por desapercibido ese lugar? Inmediatamente, se agachó y aventuró sus brazos debajo la cama. Carecía de miedo sobre investigar ahí, a pesar de la infinidad de historias de terror que existen de ese tema; una más absurda que otra. Él no creía en esas cosas irreales. Igualmente, era un sitio que utilizaba el muchacho de piel morena con mucha frecuencia para guardar sus pertenencias, no lo evitaría si las probabilidades de encontrar su obsequio eran altas.

En medio de su búsqueda, encontró un cúmulo de revistas que Komaeda consideró que se tratarían de cómics o mangas. Decidió darle una ojeada por pura curiosidad y… sus ojos verdes con una tenue tonalidad gris se abrieron, reflejando absoluta sorpresa. Una preciosa chica rubia con una mueca de éxtasis, yacía completamente desnuda alrededor de varios hombres, que se satisfacían con el femenino y esbelto cuerpo. Frunció el entrecejo ante la imagen, el porno siempre le había resultado repugnante, ¡incluso una basura como él tenía más dignidad! No vio necesario revisar el resto, intuía que serían de lo mismo y las regresó a donde estaban.

Intentando ignorar lo que vio antes, prosiguió con encontrar lo que quería. En un par de minutos, en uno de los rincones, miró un paquete cubierto de papel verde brillante con un moño dorado encima.

«¿Podría ser...?»

Sin dudarlo, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo agitó un poco, el contenido se removió, pero no se escuchó que se rompiera. Sus cejas se volvieron a fruncir y mordió sus labios, el impulso de abrirlo era enorme, pero sabía que eso pondría triste a Hinata y él no se perdonaría si eso sucedía.

Dejó el paquete donde lo halló. Aún faltaban dos días para San Valentín. Podía esperar, ¿verdad? Permanecería tranquilo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Además, no es como si no pudiese chantajearlo para obtenerlo antes... ¡y con lo fácil que Hinata caía siempre en sus tentaciones, no tendría nada de qué preocuparse! Él era capaz de complacerlo mucho más que esas inapropiadas y vulgares revistas.

Riendo afablemente, caminó a la sala de estar y tomó el libro que empezó a leer un par de días. El plan funcionaría bien para ambos, de eso estaba seguro

**Author's Note:**

> Para hacer este vicio, recordé que en el capitulo cinco, cuando van a investigar a la habitación de Komaeda, Hinata piensa que hay porno debajo de su cama, pero no; había una mascara de gas xD Así que dejan con la sugerencia de que Hajime es un gran pervertido y guarda sus fetiches ahí. xDD


End file.
